


Unwanted, Uncalled For and Life Changing

by ProjectWRITTEN



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectWRITTEN/pseuds/ProjectWRITTEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in Egypt about a year ago, Sam reunites with the autobots once more, but this time, hoping that it would be more recreational than life threatening, little does he know that it was going to be far from that, and this would be something that not only was unwanted and uncalled for, but it would change his world as he knew it, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue, Traveling can Take it's Toll

It was a long, hot summers day, the kind where it seems the majority of people have left to go on holiday, so there's no activity, no buzz at all. At least that what it felt like for a certain lanky teenager.  
“Please tell me we're leaving now” Sam grumbled as he stood outside a small dirty garage in the stifling heat.  
“Give me a sec...” Mikaela called out from the garage, she was busy finishing off a paint job on a motorbike in her dad's garage, and much to Sam's dislike, it was taking a lot longer than usual. Sam sighed as he went to his car to wait.

Sam's car was a yellow camaro with a black line going down the middle, part from looking like an expensive car, it looked pretty normal.  
Except it was far from that.  
Oh no, Sam's car was in fact a species not of this planet, an alien you may say, an alien known as a cybertronian. Bumblebee, as he is known, was one of several cybertronians living on earth in secret, disguised as everyday auto-mobiles, but protecting the earth from the decepticons, the more sinister, maniacal half of the cybertronians. Bumblebee, and the other cybertronians that Sam knew, was an Autobot, the more noble, freedom seeking side. Bumblebee was Sam's guardian, and close friend, in fact the two were almost like brothers, a simple matter of being from different planets didn't stop the two from becoming friends.

Sam approached Bumblebee and the door opened for him, letting him in.  
“Sorry Bee, looks like we're going to have to wait a little longer” Sam said as a leaned back against the seat. Bee did the equivalent of a sigh as he was forced to wait a while longer before he could speed off on the roads ahead. The original plan was to leave for Diego Garcia at 10 to be there in the evening, however, it was now coming 11:30 and Mikaela was still 'getting ready'.  
Both Sam and Mikaela became caught up with the autobots about 3 years ago, when a precious artefact from cybertron fell into human hands. Ever since then, the two have been involved with autobots and only recently has Sam played a major role to stop earth from being destroyed once more.  
Now, the majority of the autobots worked with a secret organisation called NEST which was based in Diego Garcia, protecting the earth and hunting down the decepticons. So when summer had finally come along, Sam, Mikaela and Bee thought it was time to pay the other autobots a visit, including the big O himself, Optimus Prime.

Finally, Mikaela was done and she approached Bee, who opened the door for her, and went inside the car.  
“Took your time” Sam moaned as she got in, Mikaela frowned at his statement and said  
“Unlike you, I have a job and I like to do it properly”  
“BURN!” Bee replied through the radio as his vocal processors were not fully functional  
“Thank you Bee” Mikaela replied with a smile  
“Whatever” Sam mumbled “Let's go Bee” At that command, Bee revved up and sped down the roads, all the way to Diego Garcia.

The journey was long and tiring, but finally after 5 hours, they arrived at Diego Garcia. The sun was now setting on the horizon, setting the sky alight. The two got out and Bee quickly transformed into his mech form. The three then made their way to the autobot hanger where the majority of the autobots were.  
“Sam, glad to see you've recovered” Captain Lennox said as he saw them come in  
“Indeed, your recovery was quite quick, even for a human” Ratchet added as he acknowledged him and Mikaela.  
“Well, I have all my limbs and my brain is intact” Sam replied  
“I beg to differ” Mikaela remarked  
“Why? Is his brain not functional? Does he need medical attention?” Ratchet asked as he leaned closer to Sam to have a closer look  
“It was a joke, it was a joke!” Sam cried quickly as he took several steps back from Ratchet, who reluctantly left him be. The other autobots greeted Sam and Mikaela upon their arrival, some of them had grown close to the humans, after all, Sam did help them more than once and it was only natural that they would have some sort of mutual respect for the boy.

The rest of the evening, Sam and Mikaela spent their time with Bee and a couple of other autobots, Ironhide and Sideswipe being two of them. Well, what started with 'hanging out' quickly turned into a fight for your life as an argument between Ironhide and Sideswipe boomed into a death match. Concerned for his charge, Bumblebee quickly took Sam and Mikaela out, leaving the two to blow up the base in peace.  
“What is going over there!?” Epps shouted at the three  
“Ironhide and Sideswipe, need I say more?” Sam said, cocking an eyebrow  
“Good point, best to get Ratchet or Prowl to sort them out” Epps replied “Do you two want to hit the hay, I imagine it was a long trip”  
“Please” Mikaela pleaded, clearly showing she was exhausted. So the two headed for their quarters, where many of the other NEST soldiers, including Lennox and Epps stayed as well.  
Mikaela fell asleep almost instantly and soon so did Sam, after all, traveling was quite tiring, well maybe not as much as running through a deception attack, but still quite tiring.

Little did Sam know however that his world was going to change very soon, and this would probably the last blissful sleep for a long, long time.


	2. Now You Know

Sam woke up hazily, the sun burned through his eyelids. Grudgingly he got out of bed, and like every college boy, he didn't really want to leave the magnet of his bed. But he did, knowing if he didn't, he probably be blasted out of bed by either one of the twins or worse.

Finally, he was up and at the autobot hanger by 9. Only a few autobots were out in their mech form, including Bumblebee, where Mikaela stood by.  
“Sup you two” Sam said with a slight yawn  
“Morning boss” Bumblebee spoke with the radio  
“Morning” Mikaela replied as she approached Sam with a peck on the cheek.  
“So, what's going on today?” Sam asked as he did a quick scan of the autobot hanger  
“Medical examinations, that's what” Ratchet said as he transformed to his mech form and walked out to his med bay “For all of you”  
As soon as he was gone, Sideswipe walked towards the exit, he looked over in the direction of Ratchet's med bay and said  
“New plan, avoid Ratchet at all costs” he looked back at in the hanger, where some of the autobots were making their way away from the med bay.  
“Roger that” Bee said, the two, along with Ironhide and Sunstreaker, left the hanger in search of hiding spots to avoid Ratchet's dreaded medical checks. Now only Sam, Mikaela remained in the hanger, who couldn't help but to laugh at the situation.

However, they weren't alone for long as a familiar, face came to join them.  
“Sam, Mikeala, glad to see you have arrived safely” Optimus said from the entrance of the hanger “I apologise that I did not meet you on your arrival”  
“No worries, how are things at the moment, any recent 'con attacks?” Sam asked as the two approached the cybertronian.  
“Not in the recent months, however we are all the more ready for an unexpected attack” Optimus replied, sounding very sure if his team. “And how are things for you, I hope you are recovering well after the events of last year”  
“Well I still can't sleep on my side without it hurting and the symbols in my head are fading away, so things are okay, I think” Sam replied with a half smile  
“And you Mikeala?” asked Optimus  
“Things are getting back to normal, more or less, Wheelie's behaving but I have Bonecrusher to keep him in line” Mikeala replied with a smirk.  
“Where is everyone by the way?” Optimus asked, looking to see that the hanger was empty  
“Avoiding Ratchet” Sam replied  
“Ah, medical checks” Optimus replied, his voice tinged sounding like the process was uncomfortable, he then looked at Sam, his expression changed slightly to one of concern, and yet yet slight puzzlement.  
“Sam, would you mind if we talked?” he asked  
“About what?” Sam asked utterly confused  
“I'll explain later, for now-” Optimus stopped mid sentence as he transformed into his truck form, opening his door to allow Sam to enter “Let's drive”  
Sam looked at Optimus, then back at Mikaela  
“Sorry, I'll see you later” he said as he kissed her on the lips briefly  
“See ya” Mikaela replied as Sam walked over to Optimus and got in, the door closing as he sat down. Optimus then proceeded to drive out of the base and away from the other autobots.

Throughout the duration of the journey, Optimus was awfully quiet, which made Sam feel all the more uneasy and slightly concerned. Finally he stopped and let Sam out, he then transformed in his mech form, looking out at the horizon.  
“So, why did you want to talk to me?” Sam asked as he shifted slightly on his feet.  
“How are you really Sam?” Optimus asked, sounding concerned, Sam's eyes widened, he gulped slightly, knowing that Optimus saw right through that lie he told back at the base. It was true, he hadn't fully recovered, not mentally anyway.  
“I still see the symbols” Sam replied plainly  
“Do you see them a lot?” Optimus asked, seeming persistent  
“Yeah, but I'm learning to adapt to it, sort of...” Sam mumbled, he noticed that Optimus had turned away from slightly, muttering something in cybertronian, Sam looked at Optimus, fear swarming around him. Optimus turned back at Sam, and in his hand, was the matrix.  
“I didn't know you still had that” Sam said, a little surprised  
“I do, but it does not belong to me” Optimus replied as he knelt down to Sam's level, he then handed the matrix over to him, much to Sam's dislike and disbelief.  
“No, No, it belongs to you, I'm just the messenger, carrier, person, it doesn't belong to me” Sam gabbled, taking a few steps back.  
“Whether you think it is false or not, it does not take away the fact that it is yours” Optimus said as he urged the boy to take it, reluctantly, Sam did.  
“Is that it then?” Sam asked looking up at Optimus  
“Not exactly” Optimus replied as he got back up “You see, I brought you here because there are others wanting to speak to you”  
“Who?” Sam asked, Optimus looked down at him, more particularly, the matrix.  
“Them?! The Primes?” Sam questioned, his voice raising slightly, Optimus nodded in response.  
“Why?” Sam asked once more.  
“You'll find out” Optimus said, earning a sigh from Sam  
“How do I speak to them?” Sam asked as he examined the matrix in his hand.  
“Try focusing on the light of the matrix” Optimus suggested, Sam looked up at him slightly then down at the matrix and followed Optimus's suggestion.

As he did, he found the world fading around him, and soon he found himself on a cliff edge, the same one when he encountered the Primes for the first time.  
“Greeting Samuel Wittwicky” one of the Primes said as they turned towards him.  
“uh, hi” Sam replied, his voice full of unease. “So, what do you want to tell me?”  
“Sam, when you died a year ago, we told you that you have all the attributes of a leader, you showed courage and sacrifice, the same attributes we share” one of the primes said approaching Sam  
“We also told you that you know little of your past and your future” another one said  
“Well who does know about the future?” Sam asked  
“True, but yours will be very different to what you simply presume it to be, and it has something to do with your past” the first Prime said  
“What are you saying?” Sam asked, his anxiety raising to high levels  
“You are unique Sam, far more unique than you think” the Prime said, ignoring Sam's statement completely “And you are needed, not just for your planet's sake, but for cybertron as well”  
“You see, Cybertron was doomed to fall so in order for the beings of cybertron to secure their future, they would need a speaker, an ambassador for them to help them secure a home”  
“For that to happen, another Prime would be needed”  
Seeing where this was going, Sam took several steps back in fear.  
“Oh hell no!” he rasped  
“Samuel Wittwicky, you are the last prime, the human prime” the primes said, at that moment Sam dropped the matrix and came back.

As soon as Sam came back, Optimus looked over at him, and by Sam's expression and raising heart rate, he hadn't taken the news well.  
“Sam” Optimus said, his voice full of concern, Sam of course didn't reply, he just dropped the matrix and stared out into the distance, his face showing shock and disbelief.  
“Sam, talk to me” Optimus urged as he came down to his level “I know this seems wrong and outrageous but it is the truth-”  
“Well it is wrong and don't you dare try to convince me otherwise!” Sam shouted back, not looking at Optimus, still looking out into the distance.  
“It is not wrong, our brothers do not lie, denying it won't change the fact that it is the truth” Optimus replied  
“They are YOUR brothers, not mine, YOURS!” Sam snapped back, making sure there was a strong emphasis on the yours part “Besides I can't be a Prime, I'm a human, I'm nothing special, I'm just Sam, I'm... me” Sam sighed  
“And that's why you are a Prime, because you are you” Optimus said, a small smile coming to his face plate “You are unique Sam, since we first met, I could tell you were far different from any other human on this planet”  
Sam gulped, this was too much information to take in at once.  
“Why? Why was I chosen as a Prime?” Sam rasped  
“Primes are not chosen, they are born, you were always a prime, you were not chosen to be one” Optimus replied  
“Well what am I supposed to do? My life can't just change like that! What will happen from now, and is that the last I'm going to hear from them, like, oh you're a prime, now bye, bye!” Sam gabbled, panic starting to set in.  
“Sam, calm down!” Optimus said sternly “I know this is a lot to take in but you must calm down!”  
Sam stopped walking around in circles, like he was since he started panicking, and took a long, uneasy breath. Noting that he was now somewhat calmer than before, Optimus continued.  
“I do not think that they would leave you like that, yes, your life will change but I will support you, all of us will, I owe my life, I haven't forgotten that”  
Sam was quiet for a bit, it did feel good to know that he would have some support, after all, he would need it.  
“Thanks” Sam muttered  
“You are welcome friend” Optimus replied as he got back up, a silence then fell between the two, the only sound heard was the sound of the wind.  
“You knew about this, didn't you?” Sam asked, looking up at Optimus, who did the cybertronian equivalent of a sigh.  
“Yes, I did” he replied  
“Why didn't you tell me then?” Optimus took some time to think over the question until finally he answered.  
“I felt it would be best if the Primes told you themselves, and I felt if I told you, you would not have believed me, and the whole process would have been a lot harder”  
“Did you tell anyone?” Sam asked  
“Only Ironhide, Prowl and Ratchet, the others don't know yet”  
“Not even Bee?”  
“No, I will only tell them when you are ready”  
“You can tell them, I don't mind” Sam replied in a small voice “We should probably get back anyway”  
Optimus smiled slightly and transformed into his truck form.  
“You'll find that being the leader does come with advantages” Optimus said as he opened the door for Sam, who could only smile as he entered the truck. Allowing Optimus to take him back to the base.

However, what Sam, or even Optimus, didn't know, was that the Primes were planning more for Sam than simply telling him of his heritage, a lot more than that.


	3. That Lost and Stranded Feeling

The two made it back in practically no time at all. As soon as they entered the base, Sam was let out and Optimus transformed into his mech form, to their surprise, there was hardly anyone around.  
“It's weirdly peaceful” Sam muttered, Optimus, who never really let his guard down, allowed one of his arms to transform in to gun form. However, their paranoia subsided as they heard the roar of some engines.  
“In your dreams SLAG!” the unmistakable voice of Sunstreaker called out as he raced past the two and out of the base. Following him was Ratchet who quickly transformed into his mech form just in front of the gates.  
“You can't avoid it Sunstreaker!” Ratchet shouted to him  
“Just watch me!” the distance voice of Sunstreaker called out before disappearing into the distance. Ratchet sighed with intense irritation before turning to the two.  
“Not everyone is keen on your medical checks are they Ratchet?” Sam said with a slight smirk.  
“No, but it would be highly unlikely that they would conduct one themselves” Ratchet replied with irration tinged in his voice. “It looks like you're next then Optimus”  
Optimus sighed with slight annoyance before leaving towards the med bay.  
“Have fun” Sam teased before he too left to go find Mikaela again.

As he walked on, Sam's smile quickly subsided as he thought back to the panic worthy conversation with the Primes. Surely it couldn't be true, yet deep down he knew it was. But what does that mean then? What would he have to do?  
Act as a leader?  
Fight?  
And to act as their ambassador, what do they mean by that?! They already have Optimus, surely he's enough, why do they need him as well!? What could he do more? Apart from being a human, and knowing somewhat about the Autobots and their home world, Cybertron, what else was there!? It was one thing to aid them in battle, it was another to be their ambassador.  
The very thought of it made Sam's stomach clench up with anxiety.

He quickly forced on a smile as he saw his girlfriend once more, she had moved from the hanger to the soldiers quarters, she was talking with Lennox and Epps, but her attention soon turned to Sam as he approached the three.  
“There you are, so what was that about?” Mikaela asked with a smile, Sam paused as he thought about whether or not to tell her the very unbelievable, doubtful news.  
“It was nothing really” Sam managed to choke out, a nervous smile on his face, perhaps this wasn't the best time and place to tell her, especially with so many people around. Mikaela frowned slightly, knowing that he wasn't telling the entire truth. As did Lennox and Epps, the trio were curious, if not slightly concerned for the boy, they wanted to know the truth.  
“You can't bullshit a bullshitter” Epps hissed “What really went on?!” Sam sighed, he looked around him before leaning in slighter.  
“Not here, not now, I'll tell you, but not yet, I still got to figure this out myself, okay?” Sam said, the three of them nodded in understanding, knowing that it wasn't just them looking for answers.

Anxieties quickly faded away as the four settled down and just chilled for a bit, after all, it had been just about a year since they last met, and that wasn't the best of times for a catch up.  
However, just as their paranoia was at their least, which was very rare for these soldiers, a huge blast was heard from the autobot hanger. Immediately, all forms of paranoia kicked, mixed in with some high adrenaline, the soldiers ran out of their quarters, a full set of highly advanced weaponry at their disposable. Armed and ready, the soldiers arrived at the hanger. Fearful that their base was discovered, they put up their arms.  
Thankfully, and if not annoyingly, it wasn't a feared Decepticon attack but instead a simple, yet incredibly irritating mishap from the twins.  
“My bad” spoke out Mudflap from the smoke caused by the blast.  
“What the hell is the matter wit' you!?” his twin shouted at him, hitting him over the head.  
“You two are pathetic excuses for autobots” spoke out the voice of Ironhide from behind the soldiers.  
“When the hell did you get here?” Lennox questioned in confusion, as none of them actually heard him arrive at the scene.  
“I've been here for 2.5 earth minutes” Ironhide replied, looking down slightly at Lennox.  
“You know, for giant metal beings, they are as silent as hell!” Epps commented to Lennox, who could only agree with a nod.  
“Well, I guess we'll just let you deal with this then” Lennox said as he lowered his gun and started to walk away from the scene.  
“Why particularly me!?” Ironhide protested, Lennox sighed, the concept of a figure of speak still wasn't clear to them.  
“I meant, that my men and I will leave and you or some other autobot can deal with those two” Lennox replied, before leaving with his men back into the hanger.

Sam was the last of the men to leave, but he was stopped by someone calling his name.  
“Sam” Ironhide spoke out, Sam stopped in his steps and turned to face the weapons expert, who had now lowered down to get a closer look at the boy. “How are you feeling?” Usually Sam would be surprised if not slightly concerned that Ironhide would be asking about his current mood, but as he was one of the only few who knew about the Primes reveal about Sam.  
“Confused, lost, I think those are the best words to describe it” Sam replied with a gulp, he wasn't looking at Ironhide directly, more like out in the distance, as if he was more in his thoughts than actually in the conversation.  
“I do not know what it feels like to be in your current situation, but I have seen it happen before” Ironhide said “Don't cower away from it, I have seen what happens when you do, and it is not an experience you should live through, accept it, it will be... easier”  
“Easier how?” Sam asked, a tinge of anger in his voice  
“Easier as in it will save a lot of time and loss, and I believe you understand what I mean by that” Ironhide responded, Sam looked up at him and nodded slightly, of course he knew what he meant, how could he not understand! If he didn't own up to it, nothing would be accomplished, whatever was meant to be accomplished that is. As a result, it would cause loss, possibly loss in life.  
“Good, I'm glad you do” Ironhide replied, Sam then began to walk away when he once again stopped.  
“Sam, if Optimus could get through it, you can” Ironhide called out, this time, Sam was surprised, and doubtful  
“I'm nothing like Optimus” Sam muttered, this earned him a somewhat half chuckle from Ironhide.  
“You didn't know him before he was a Prime, he was not like he is today, trust me”  
Sam looked at him with a doubtful look still plastered on his face, he shrugged with a sigh before leaving to head back to Mikaela, Lennox and Epps, leaving Ironhide to deal with the twins.

That night, Sam had a restless night. His dreams weren't really dreams at all. In his self-conscious, he found himself floating in this web like design, all around him were words, phrases that filled each link, some having images or pieces of film, and their were voices, so many voices that he couldn't make sense of it all. The more he looked around and tried to make sense of all of it, but it was all very confusing and over whelming, finally, he was able to make some sort of judgement.  
Perhaps he was visualizing the world wide web, this made some sort of sense as he had seen images and phrases concerning current and pass events, after all, nearly all of human history was in the internet.  
However his theory was broken as some of the voices sounded alien, an alien language he knew too well.  
Cybertronian.  
Whatever he was being shown, it was far bigger than simply the internet. But for now, Sam had enough, he needed out! He took a hold of his arm and started pinching it hardly, until finally he woke up, practically gasping for breath.

“What the fuck?!”


	4. First Step in Unknown Territory

Still in need of air, Sam tried his best to calm himself down. He knew being a panicked state wouldn't help at all, but that was easier said than done.  
It just didn't make any sense, usually he would see the symbols flickering on and off, like a fading light bulb, but nothing like this, it was never this intense, never this strange...  
Not to mention it would never, ever haunt to the extent of his dreams!

Sam heard a rustling beside him, it was Mikeala waking up.  
“Are you alright?” she mummered tiredly, Sam glanced over in her direction, she gently pulled her messy hair out of her eyes so she could see him clearly.  
“I'm fine, just a nightmare” Sam replied nervously, trying to break a smile to prove his point. Mikeala cocked an eyebrow in suspicion, but she was too tired to protest, so she slowly closed her eyes again and mummered  
“If you say so” Sam then fell back on the bed and faced towards her, a sincere smile appearing on his face. Mikeala's eyes opened once more, a concerned and stern look on her face.  
“You would tell me if anything was wrong, wouldn't you?” she asked  
“Of course” Sam replied, a small smile grew on Mikeala's face.  
“Good” and with that she fell back to sleep.

Sam, on the other hand, did not or well could not. He was worried, well more scared, that dream frightened, shocked him. But the big question was, was it really dream?  
Was in fact reality, a realistic vision that really did happen?  
The question swarmed around Sam's mind for ages.

Finally, dawn arose on Diego Garcia, Sam grudgingly got out of bed, leaving Mikeala in peace, knowing he would be risking his life if he was to even nudge her. Slowly, he walked over to the showers and commenced drenching himself in the water falling onto him, letting the cool water clear his mind, and wake him up.

Once he was awake and clean, Sam made his way over to the autobot hanger, not bothering to have breakfast, which was in fact quite strange for him to say the least. When he arrived, he saw Optimus, Ratchet and Prowl talking amongst one another, although they soon stopped when they noticed Sam's presence in the room.  
“I can leave if you want, let you finish your conversation” Sam said, not wanting to be rude.  
“We were just finishing” Optimus said, Sam looked at the three sceptically, it was obvious that whatever they were talking about, he was not allowed to know, or at least not yet.  
The three broke off, leaving to do their own duties, Optimus walked up to Sam, he crouched down, opening his palm, letting Sam climb on, which he happily accepted. He let Sam settle on his shoulder, before he walked out of the hanger.  
Sam braved to look down, he had forgotten just how high Optimus was...

The two walked out of the hanger, the sun now rising on the horizon, the deep orange light setting the sky alight, it was quite beautiful, it felt like the world had just stood still in that very moment.  
That was until the infuriating scream of Mikeala was heard.  
“WHEELIE, I'M GOING TO TEAR OUT YOUR OPTICS WITH MY BEAR HANDS!” she screeched, Optimus gave Sam a quizzical look, Sam couldn't help but to chuckle.  
“Don't wake up Mikeala if she doesn't have to” he said with a look that spoke out 'I've been there don't do it!'  
In nearly no time at all, Wheelie raced passed them in his alt mode, Mikeala running after him, daggers in her eyes. But she soon stopped realizing it was a waste of time to chase on after him.  
“Morning” Sam said with grin, Mikeala just glared up at him, she turned away and walked back to the human quarters.

Once the little scene was over, Optimus walked over to a remote part of the base, it was time to talk.  
“How are you feeling Sam?” he asked, Sam paused for a moment, not able to find the right emotion to what he was feeling.  
“Lost, confused I guess you could say” he replied  
“That is one of the most toughest feelings to combat” Optimus commented  
“Yeah” Sam sighed in response  
“Do not want you to think that you are expected to change because of this” Optimus spoke out  
“How can I not?” Sam answered defensively “This is huge, my whole life has practically been determined for me and you're telling me to simply brush it off?”  
“No, of course not, I'm simply saying that you are not expected to start acting like a leader” Optimus replied calmly “At least not yet”  
“What do you mean, not yet?”  
“There will be a time where you will be expected to be a leader, not only for us but for your planet as well”  
A silence hung over the two as Sam thought about what he had just said, was he capable of that? How far did Optimus believe in him? Would he let him down?  
“Just promise me one thing” Sam said finally  
“Of course”  
“I'm going to stay human, no matter what, I have may have been born a prime, but I was also born human, and I intend to stay that way”  
“I promise, you will stay human, nothing about that will change about you, anymore that I am not becoming human”  
“Thank you”  
“Before we finish, there is one last thing I want to speak to you about” Optimus added  
“What is it?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“If we are brothers as the primes have said, then it has lead me to believe that we share a brother bond”  
“What does that mean?” Sam asked once more  
“On Cybertron, family, and mates share bonds between their sparks, which tie one another emotionally, brings them closer so to speak, as we are brothers, it could mean that we too share a bond”  
'You are literally contradicting what I have just asked of you!' Sam thought, but he let Optimus carry on  
“Which means that?” Sam urged  
“Which means that emotionally we are tied, what you feel, I will feel, the same the other way around”  
“Can it be blocked?” Sam asked, too quickly for Optimus's liking.  
“Yes, it can, it can also be severed, but only if one of us offlines, or if the one of us severs it themselves, but that would cause physical pain for the both of us” Optimus replied, the topic clearly causing distress for him.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so abrupt” Sam apologized, sensing his sorrow. The first spark of their bond.  
“It's alright boy” Optimus replied, a small smile appearing on his face.  
“This is all a bit new for me, I feel like I'm stepping into unknown territory” Sam said, staring out into the distance.  
“You shouldn't fear it Sam, embrace it, you will find it will become easier to handle” Optimus replied  
“I suppose, I guess that was the most drastic bombshell I'll get” Sam said.  
“I hope so Sam, I hope so”


	5. Truth Hurts

The big difference between humans and cybertronians is that cybertronians have a much tighter leash on their feelings and emotions, whereas humans, although we try to keep them under control, one way or another, they'll creep out and make their mark.

Optimus had promised Sam he would be the one to break the news to the other autobots, but it was up to Sam to tell the others, Will, Epps, Mikeala, they still had no idea. And of course his parents, although Sam was trying to leave that for as long as possible...

It was the end of a long summer's day, the sun was setting on Diego Garcia, setting the horizon alight in a multitude of colours, it was the only time for a NEST operative to actually contemplate some real peace.  
Just on the outskirts of the base, Major William Lennox and Sergeant Epps stood out in the air and took that ounce of peacefulness to relax. Will took the chance to enjoy a cigarette.  
“Man, you know Hatchet will kill you if he finds out you had a fag right?” Epps joked, although they both knew he meant it, Ratchet had an annoying habit of 'encouraging' the humans to make healthier choices.  
“And that's why he's not going to find out” Will smirked as he took another puff out of his cigarette.  
The two watched to sun set for a while before two more came to join company.  
“Enjoying that fag Will?” Sam remarked with a cocky grin, followed swiftly by Mikeala, Will, thinking it was Ratchet, or another autobot, spat out his cigarette and chucked it behind him.  
“I have no idea what you're talking out!” he managed to choke out, realising it was in fact Sam, he groaned in annoyance “Damn it Sam, I had a bloody heart attack there!”  
The other three sniggered at Will, who simply groaned over his lost cigarette.  
For a while, the four just stayed there in the orange sunset, holding onto the last moments of the day before it disappeared into the horizon.

As conversations soon came to a close, and the day began to end, Sam knew he had to tell them now. He glanced at the three, he gulped slightly in his throat, hesitating to speak, but he knew that he should.  
With one big gulp, he finally spat out his words.  
“I have something to tell you” Sam choked out, the three looked at him with eyes of puzzlement an curiosity. “A few days ago, I was on edge, shocked and scared about something I had just discovered, something which I still don't quite believe”  
The three looked at him, now concern and even fear drawing in their eyes, the two soldiers fearing the worse, while Mikeala became increasingly scared and concerned.  
“Optimus took me to speak with the primes, said they had something important to say” Sam continued, not daring to look them in the eyes. “They told me that I knew little of my past and even less of my future, not only that, but that I shared something with them, I shared attributes that only they could posses”  
Even more confusion swarmed around the minds of the three, but continued to listen none the less.  
“They said there was something about me, something that would shape the future” Sam gulped, his breathing increased, he was on the verge of panicking, so much so that he couldn't even speak.  
“Just let it out kid” Will said gently, feeling his panic, Sam glanced over at them, took a deep breath before revealing his secret.  
“I'm a Prime, a human prime” he said finally, the three looked at him wide-eyed, shocked, puzzled, and if not, confused.  
“What, like Optimus?” Epps asked, trying to make sense of the situation, Sam merely replied with a nod.  
“Isn't that like being a noble leader or something like that?” Will questioned  
“Sort of, a prime is pretty much the highest status for a cybertronian, their the only ones able enough to hold the matrix of leadership, and I was able to use it back in Egypt...” Sam said, letting the others piece together the pieces.  
“So you're a Prime, like Optimus?” Mikeala uttered  
“Well, without the metal bits, but yeah” Sam joked, but Mikeala wasn't in the mood.  
“So what does that mean?!” she urged  
“Well, according to them, I'm supposed to be some sort of ambassador for them, for the autobots” Sam explained, he looked at his friends, dismay and somewhat doubt washed their faces, Sam uttered a mental sigh, if he was going to tell them, he was going to tell them the whole truth.  
“Not only that, but it goes a little bit deeper than that”  
“How much deeper?” Will questioned  
“For cybertronians, relationships aren't determined the same way as humans, they're determined by bonds, emotionally and physically, basically, I feel what he feels, and the same for him”  
At that moment, Mikeala became utterly shocked, she felt like she was going to be sick.  
“You mean, when we... kiss, he will be able to feel it!” Mikeala rasped  
“NO! I mean it can be blocked out, so when we have our... moments, I'll block it, don't worry” Sam reassured, Epps couldn't help but to snigger at the fact that, that was the first thing to come to mind for Mikeala.  
“So you two, can feel each other's emotions then?” Will confirmed  
“Pretty much...But this, it doesn't... it won't change who I am” Sam promised “I'm still, and will always be Samuel Wittwicky, the nerd from school”  
“But it does change things!” Mikeala cried out “This completely changes things, how can I see in the same way now that you're some sort of robot leader, not only that but you share feelings!?” Mikeala tensed up as she felt her anger wanting to be unleashed.  
“But it shouldn't have to” Sam whispered  
“You're still just a kid Sam, you're only 19” Will said, saying what the others were thinking. A still silence swept through them as those words hit Sam like a punch in the stomach.  
You're still just a kid..  
“It just seems like... like a lot all of a sudden” Will added  
“And what part of our lives so far haven't felt like that?!” Epps finally said, the others looked at him in surprise “Look around you, over the past 3 years we have encountered alien robots from another world, met their evil enemy and fought them, seen the very thing that allows them continue existing, nearly died to protect that darned cube, formed an top secret alliance with them, then got to another battle to the death against an old evil dude, have Sam and Mikeala become fugitives, watched Prime die, fight in Egypt, have Sam find a secret relic, watch him die, watch him come back to life, have Prime come back to life, have Prime defeat this old evil dude then come back and while dealing with casualties, and still managing to keep them a secret!” Epps finally finished, leaving Sam, Will and Mikeala wide eyed.  
“I mean there's more but that's the basis of it” Epps added, leaving an awkward silence in place.

Then, after a couple of seconds, Will started to laugh, followed by Epps and soon Mikeala, pretty quick the four were laughing so hard that they even started to cry.  
“Man, what a messed up few years we've had” Will said while he tried to get over his laughter.  
“What a messed up bunch we are!” Epps concurred. The laughter began to die down before Sam spoke again  
“So, how are you feeling with all this?” a nervous sweat appeared once more.  
“Well, you... we managed to survive this far, I'm sure we can all take whatever comes and hits us” Will replied with a smile, only to get one back from Sam, who then looked over at Mikeala.  
She looked at him with caring eyes, Sam knew she was feeling his worry, that she was almost reading his thoughts.  
“Three years ago, you told me if I looked back on my life, would I say I had the guts to get the car?” Mikeala said as she approached Sam with a smile. “I can say now that I did, if I didn't I wouldn't have gotten this far, I'm not going to give this up, not now, not ever, I promise” Sam couldn't help but to embrace her tightly in his arms.  
“Remember though kid, you are only 19, don't feel like you need start acting like some noble prime already, you're human, remember that” Will said sternly, but also with a tinge of worry. Mikeala broke away from him and looked in the eyes.  
“He's right, you're still human, you were born as one, and you will die as one, I expect you to remember that” she urged  
“Promise, human now, human forever!” Sam promised with a smile, before the four of them laughed once more.  
“So what about the autobots, do they know?” Will asked  
“Optimus is telling all of them tonight” Sam said “I don't really know how to feel about that”  
“Whatever happens, we got your back” Epps reassured  
“Thanks”  
The four then walked back to the base, leaving the last glimpses of the sun to set.

For the autobots however, coming terms to this piece of news, was a little bit of a different story.  
Optimus brought together all the autobots in the hanger, once everyone was there, he announced it.  
“Autobots, I have important news I must announce to you” Optimus announced, the ones who already knew of Sam's 'heritage' did not react, those who didn't, looked at him with confusion and intent.  
“Recently we have discovered something new about one of our human allies, something which all of you need to know” Optimus continued “After the events in Egypt, it is became clear to us that Sam was not like any other human on this planet, our theories were only confirmed when...” Optimus paused as he thought carefully about his next words.  
“When the Primes informed me that Samuel Wittwicky is a Prime”  
At that moment, optics widened, shock swept through them, a mixture of anger and astonishment caught a hold of different autobots.  
“You must be joking” Mirage muttered with disgust, the newest arrival to NEST  
“Do I look like I am joking?” Optimus said dangerously, Mirage looked up at him slightly before transforming and heading out of the base with speed, a couple of others followed his lead including Sunstreaker, much to Sideswipe's dismay.  
“What does that mean then?” Arcee asked with concern and also curiosity, Optimus looked at her before briefly looking at Bumblebee, who didn't really show much emotion, as if he was lost in and amongst all of them.

“It means that things will change, for both our races”


	6. Walking Through Nightmares

Chapter 5, Walking through Nightmares

Having to slowly starting coming to terms with this new change for just under a month, Sam soon came to realise that being the ambassador of a load of alien robots had, like all jobs, its responsibilities.

The biggest one was ensuring to all high military powers of the world that the Autobots were not a threat the human race. This proved easier said than done with mechs like Mudflap and Skids, the demolition experts. Hard to convince military officials that giant robots are friendly and safe when only a mere few hours ago, an explosion destroyed most of the east side of the base.  
Prowl even suggested to have the twins locked up the brig until Autobots and humans lived peacefully side by side.  
Unfortunately Optimus denied that request before Sam even had a chance to respond.

Adding onto this, Sam soon found out that military men were not easily convinced, if Sam was to even stand a chance of being able to talk to higher world powers, he would need to convince them.  
A particular one by the name General Ere, whom, no matter how hard Sam tried to prove, was convinced that the Autobots were a threat.

Thankfully for Sam, he had the supportive help of Lennox and Epps to back him up 110%.  
“I just don't get it!” Sam groaned as he walked back from another meeting, this time about whether or not the Autobots should even be allowed of base.  
A quick and frustrated pace was in Sam’s step   
“What proof does he want?! He just wants to have proof that he's right that's what”  
“He's has a duty Sam” Will reminded as he walked beside him “He needs to be sure that the Autobots are safe for humanity”  
“And I get that, but that doesn't mean you have to disagree with everything we put across” Sam retaliated “He's just... just a... a”  
“Arsehole” Epps stated, filling in the gap Sam had tried to fill.  
“Yeah, that” Sam muttered in reply  
“Arsehole he may be, there's nothing we can really do, just be glad he's not as bad as Galloway” Epps and Sam both agreed on that, no one was as awful as Galloway.

The trio walked back to the hanger, feeling somewhat deflated, the meeting had felt like another failure, Sam more so. At this rate, he was starting to reconsider why he was a prime in the first place.

Then, just as Sam felt at his lowest, he felt a slight nudge of reassurance and comfort in his heart. A sudden shock, mixed in with some relief kicked in, Sam knew what it was, it was the bond. A strange, yet somewhat comforting bond between him and Optimus.  
It was one of the many things Sam was trying to get used to, but it perked him up all the same.

As the trio entered the hanger, the few Autobots who were there could immediately tell that they were not in the best of moods. Sam looked up at Optimus, who gestured towards him in a somewhat light affectionate nod, which Sam returned with a small smile. Sam walked up the several steps, following in quick step behind Epps and Lennox, the steps lead up to a landing which was at the same level as the Autobots, making communication that bit easier.

“How was the meeting?” Optimus questioned, only to get a series of irritated groans in response  
“General Ere?” questioned Ironhide  
“How did you know” Will cocked back, a clear irritation in his  
“Lucky guess” Ironhide grumbled in response, only to get a slight chuckle from Will as a reply.  
“The world of politics is a treacherous road” Optimus stated in thought “One which I have tread many times”  
Through the brother bond, Sam felt a nudge of sympathy and understanding, still unsure on how to return the brother bond feeling, Sam only smiled in response.   
“When will we hear the general’s verdict on the situation?” Optimus inquired   
“In the next two days” Epps replied back “Don’t get your hopes too high; he’s what we humans like to call an arrogant bastard”   
Epps was given a few quizzical looks from their fellow Autobots, which only made the three humans laugh in response.   
“Well there isn’t much we can do now” Will stated “Just wait”  
“Quite, but for now, you three must go and recharge, your body energy levels are dropping, indicating the need to rest” Ratchet said sternly, being the usual ‘mother-hen’ to them all.  
“I’m a fully grown man; I don’t have a bed time!” Epps protested  
“Don’t fight him man, Ratchet is a bit of his own” Will taunted him with a smirk as he headed down the stairs and out of the hanger, Sam quickly following behind him, trying to hold back a laugh. Epps groaned slightly before following the two down and out.   
“See ya tomorrow” Will called out with a slight wave of his hand before disappearing out of sight, followed by Epps. Sam looked up at the three Autobots, loosely waved his hand before he too disappeared off to the human quarters.

Optimus frowned slightly as he watched the boy walk away, something wasn’t quite right, not right at all.

When Sam arrived back to human quarters, he was reluctant to fall into slumber, as for the past month, Sam had been plagued with strange, if not frightening dreams, if they were dreams even that is.   
The first one being as though he was seeing the internet, or at least that’s what he thought, if the images hadn’t turned to alien...  
After that, his so called dreams started to take a more strange turn.  
His recent ones now composing of visions, of a somewhat far future, where the illuminated buildings sky rocketed to the heavens, and where everything seemed to going at sonic speed.   
And then there were those voices, those endless voices! Some of them English, some of them cybertronian. Most of it was hazed, distant, unreadable, but there were some words that spoke out, clear as crystal.  
Fate.  
Future.  
Duty.

Death.

All of it, the visions, the voices, made Sam’s head feel like it was going to implode! But it didn’t, instead he would always wake up, holding back a scream, covered in sweat, panic radiating all other his body, sleep not coming his way again.

Despite all this, Sam still reluctantly went to his bed, he was just thankful he had Mikaela there to make him that little bit more calm. He settled down into bed, gave Mikaela a small yet meaningful kiss on the cheek before closing his eyes and drifting off. 

As Sam delved deeper and deeper into sleep, the visions began to arrive, only this time, it was quite different. This time, the vision was very, very clear, and very dark.

Sam opened his eyes to find himself once again in the futuristic city, only this time, the feel of going a super speed had now all but slowed down. The setting had not changed, the usual high buildings were still illuminate and sky high, although it seemed quiet, too quiet.   
Sam took a deep breath and started walking, he may as well try and find out something about this place. As he walked on, he started to hear distant cries, voices screaming out. Puzzled and yet curious, Sam quickened his pace to try and find the bodies behind the voices.   
Just as he thought he was approaching them, Sam’s attention was diverted by a huge explosion from high up one of the buildings. Sam looked up in horror as the building came crumbling to the ground, he ran out of way only to hear the sound of gunfire, getting closer and closer. Another building hit, again, falling to the ground in a heap. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, Sam ran, only to head right into the war-zone itself. 

All around him, gunfire, carnage and smoke engulfed him. Captured in a panic, Sam tried to find some sort of shelter, but there was nothing, just the sounds of explosions, war cries and the screams of the wounded, a sight of pure nightmares. Suddenly, Sam heard the sound of a vehicle rushing in his direction at high speeds, at this moment, Sam was paralysed in fear, he raised his hands in a protective manner, bracing for the impact...  
Only to have the vehicle go straight through him.  
Relief washed over him, thankful to still be alive. Sam turned to watch as the vehicle rushed right into the smoke. Realising now that no real harm could bestow on him, Sam cautiously followed it into the smoke, into the warzone.   
He followed the car, right into the centre of the battlefield, only to see it, transform?

Sam eyes widened in shock, how could he be so blind? His visions were not of earth, not of the future.  
But of Cybertron. And the war had only just begun.

As the cybertronian transformed, it leaped towards another cybertronian, this one at least twice, if not triple the size of it, a blade emerged from its arm, and in once smooth slice, it sliced its opponent in two.   
Sam watched on in horror as others fought on, he walked among the fights, the battle, the death. As he was lost in haze of fear, a voice snapped him out of it, causing him to turn back in shock.  
“Optimus, are you listening, can you read?” shot out a voice from behind him, Sam didn’t recognize the voice, or the face of the Cybertronian as he approached closer to Sam.  
“Optimus, I repeat, we must evacuate, over”  
“It’s no use Magnus, he has cut off his communicator” a more familiar voice called, Sam squinted to find Prowl running beside him, shooting incoming attacks “He has a more personal issue he needs to deal with”   
“And what do you suppose that issue would be Prowl?!” Magnus hissed back  
“You know the reason Magnus, you know it” Prowl replied blandly. Sam watched as the two ran past him, shooting and slicing decepticons as they went.   
“Slag-brains!” another voice called out, this one a bit more distant, but Sam recognized it all the same, he ran in pursuit to find Jazz standing on one of the ruined buildings, looking out to something in the distance. Prowl and Magnus stopped below the ruin, now slightly more under cover.  
“I found him” Jazz said as he nodded slightly in the direction he was looking. The two looked in his direction to try and get a glimpse of their leader. Sam walked past them, into a clearer view. Indeed, there he was, he too has fighting his own battle. Sam squinted slightly to try and get a glimpse as to who he was fighting.   
It was Megatron, only this time, it seems like he had the upper hand.   
Optimus held his energon sword high above him, ready to bring it down on impact, but Megatron had a cannon pointed straight at his spark, and another energon sword in his other hand. Before Optimus even had a chance to lower his sword, Megatron shot straight into his spark.  
“OPTIMUS!” Sam screamed, running out to his friend, his brother. 

But before he could even get close, the scene around him faded, the cries died away and Sam awoke in frightful shock, sweat dripping down from his nose, his heart racing at 100 miles an hour.   
He looked around him, outside the window it looked like dawn was breaking on the horizon, the time? 3:45 in the morning. Sam gulped slightly, letting his breath again.   
Finally found a sense of calm, Sam relaxed and turned around, ready to lay in bed just that bit more. Only to find Mikaela looking at him with concerned eyes.  
“Sam” she said with a stern yet worried voice “What happened, and I want an answer” Sam sighed slightly.  
Well she wasn’t the only one there.


	7. Cyber Dreams

**Chapter 6, Cyber Dreams**

Fear, and guilt, that’s all that he was feeling, that’s all that Sam could feel swarming around him, like snakes worming all up and down his gut. A thick gulp fell down his throat.  
“Sam” Mikaela spoke; warning and slight fear tinged in her voice, Sam knew she was deadly serious, there were no room for lies, now the truth had to be let out.  
Gingerly, Sam breathed in, held it then let out a long sigh,   
“I had a dream, well not really a dream, more of a nightmare, a really vivid nightmare...” Sam started, a shudder running down his back as his thoughts fell back to the dream.  
“I was in a city, a futuristic, distant city; I didn’t know where I was... I was scared for sure though, that’s one thing I knew”   
Mikaela listened intently as he told her his vision; she saw his fear in his eyes, but at the same time she couldn’t help but to curious  
Why would Sam’s dream be about the Autobots, I thought the primes had left his mind now? Unless...  
“Sam, I want to ask you something, but you have to be honest with me, ‘kay?” Mikaela said with a matter of utter seriousness, as he finished talking about his dream.  
“Of course” Sam answered; he left a pair of hands take a hold of his own, seeing worry and concern in her eyes.  
“Are they really gone? The symbols, are they really gone from your head?” Sam couldn’t help but to gulp at the question, but he knew he had to answer.  
“No, they’re not” Sam answered. Mikaela sighed with irritation, but she didn’t let go of Sam’s hands.  
“You have to tell Optimus about this” Mikaela warned him “Whatever is happening, whatever is going on inside that head of yours, it has something to do with the fact that you’re a prime”   
“No!” was Sam’s immediate reacting, the small spark of panic settling in him. “I mean they’re probable busy, or something” Sam tried to reason, at a poor attempt.  
“Sam” Mikaela said sternly, she knew he was panicking, but avoiding the problem wouldn’t help it. Sam sighed with reluctance and defeat.  
“Fine, I’ll go talk to him” he said as he flicked off the covers and got out of bed, Mikaela following in his lead. The two walked out with haste, in the bitter cold air, on their way to the hanger, the days break still not hitting the horizon. Entering the huge Autobot sized door, which was always open, they found the usual scene, Prowl was busy with a data pad while Ratchet and Ironhide were having some sort of argument. No surprise. It didn’t take long for the two humans presence to be acknowledged.  
“Samuel Wittwicky, Mikaela Banes, what brings you here?” Prowl questioned, looking away from his data pad.  
“I need to talk to Optimus” Sam replied “I need to talk now”

It had been about two hours now since Sam was stuck in the hanger, and frankly, having four great big Autobots looming over you wasn’t all that comforting, even if one of them was your brother.   
“And are you sure this is exactly what you saw?” Prowl asked somewhat aggressively for what seemed like the fifteenth hundredth time.   
“Yes” Sam replied somewhat gruffly “I told you, it was clear as anything, I was in a city, a city I have seemed numerous times before in blurry dreams, I started walking, heard the sound of explosions and gunfire, followed that, and ended up seeing you and eventually Optimus fighting with Megatron, then Megatron fires and the dream faded out”  
“Is this the first time you had this vision?” Optimus asked, a bit gentler than Prowl’s more aggressive approach.  
“No, well not really” Sam stuttered “I’ve been having weird visions and dreams of voices, some English and some Cybertronian, and there was the city, but it was all a blur, this was the first time I got a clear vision” Optimus narrowed his optics slightly, taking in the information Sam was giving.  
“What does it mean?” Mikaela asked, having not left Sam’s side since they arrived in the hanger “Could it be something to do with the fact he is a prime?” The four Autobots looked down at the two humans, concern and slight curiosity written on their small faces.   
“It might be” Ratchet replied before the four looked up again and starting muttering something in Cybertronian. Sam frowned slightly as he listened to the four talk, he listen to their speech, as if it almost sounded familiar.  
Finally, getting tired and frankly fed up of waiting, Sam spoke up.  
“Hey!” he almost shouted, immediately getting the attention of the four “What is going on? What does any of this mean?” Sam felt a rush of comfort and reassurance over the bond, allowing him to calm down slightly. Optimus then approached the two and started to talk.  
“The dream you had, was an event that took place during the early stages war back on Cybertron” he explained “I thought I could convince Megatron that what he was doing was wrong but, well you have seen the result” A heavy silence fell upon the six, Sam could feel his sorrow, the pain and anger he felt. Sam, for the first time, tried to send him comfort and reassurance over the bond, not knowing exactly how to send over an emotion, Sam tried to feel reassured and almost tried to mentally nudge Optimus in the hope he’d notice. Thankfully he did, and Optimus replied with gratitude.  
“But how is Sam seeing it?” asked Mikaela, trying to get an answer out of them.  
“The question may not be how Sam is able to see a vision from eons ago, but why he is seeing it, and why particularly that event?” Ratchet answered  
“Maybe it’s a message, a message from the Primes” Ironhide suggested   
“But then what are they trying to tell us?” Ratchet challenged   
“Maybe it’s warning” Sam added, looking up at the four.  
“What makes you think that?” Optimus questioned as he narrowed his optics slightly, as if he was almost scared.  
“I don’t know, I just got this feeling” Sam replied solemnly, his mind somewhat drifting off to the vision “In some of the dreams, there were four words, death, duty, fate and future, and if all of this is connected somehow, then I just got a feeling it’s not anything good”  
Could the vision be a warning of the future? Sam thought to himself Could Optimus die?!  
“If your assumption is correct, then you must let us know as soon as you get anymore similar visions, and we must try to work out what they truly mean as soon as possible, we must be prepared is anything should happen soon” Optimus ordered, his no nonsense taking charge tone in his voice.

“What would happen soon?” a voice asked from the other end of the hanger, the voice belonged to Mirage, who had only just entered the hanger, he was leaning up against the door frame, arms crossed across his chest.  
“We do not know” Optimus replied “But we can only assume it is danger”  
“Hmm” Mirage simply replied “And who is your source may I ask?”  
Optimus didn’t answer but he glanced back at Sam, Mirage caught on though.  
“So the boy says something is going to happen and you immediately believe him?!” Mirage spat, his body growing rigid.  
“Sam has proven himself numerous times before; I do not doubt his instinct” Optimus replied, a scolding and somewhat menacing tone in his voice.  
“That boy has been nothing to us but a liability and a setback, his last instinct got YOU KILLED, AND HE’S THE SLAGGING REASON WHY WE ARE ALL ON THIS SLAGGING PLANET!!!” Mirage yelled back bitterly  
“ENOUGH MIRAGE!” Optimus boomed  
“NO! Just because you say he’s a prime does not mean I believe it, I can’t, how could such a weak, pathetic organic have the right to be a prime!?” Mirage challenged,  
“It is not I who says he is a Prime, but the primes themselves, plus Primes are born; no-one has the right to become a prime!” Optimus corrected, but mirage continued to fight back with insults and abuse, that unfortunately, it tore the Autobots attention away from the boy.

During the yelling and verbal abuse, Sam started to feel a strong, pounding pain in his head, as if something was hitting the inside of his skull consistently. The pain became stronger and stronger until Sam could hear an actual ringing inside his head. The pain was becoming stronger and far more intense; Sam brought his knees up and put his head between them, covering his ears with his hands.  
“Sam?” Mikaela said as she looked at the boy, placing a gentle had on his shoulder, he was shaking, badly.   
“Sam?!” she panicked as she tried to comfort him from his pain “Ratchet! Something’s wrong with Sam!” Immediately, Ratchet, as well as the other three, turned towards the two, he knelt down and immediately started scanning the boy.  
“His brain waves are going haywire!” Ratchet stated with shock, but before he could do anymore, Sam screamed in agony, before collapsing against Mikaela, his world fading out. Again.


	8. Under Grey Hope

Chapter 7, Under Grey Hope

Pain, that’s all he could feel, nothing but the endless pounding in his head. And he was falling, just continually falling through an empty void. The voices of the outside world becoming more and more distant, Sam tried to call out to them, but efforts proved futile as his body would not allow him to move. It just fell, more and more into the unknown void that awaited him. 

Sam could have been falling for hours, or at least it felt like. Finally the falling sensation came to a stop and he was able to regain some sort of control on his body. After composing himself, he took a moment to observe his surrounding; struggling to his feet, Sam got up and started to walk around the place. 

The place was strange, it felt like he was at a cliff edge, except there was no grass, no sky, no sea, everything was just white, different shades of white. Yet the place definitely seemed to resemble a cliff, the different shades showing the breaks of the surroundings, covered with a light mist of white. The more Sam walked, the more familiar this place was, as if he had come here before, when he had come he did not know but he was certain he had. The boy started to become so lost in his thoughts that he no longer paid attention to his surroundings, and to the two figures approaching him. 

Before Sam had the time to blink, he found himself being lifted up and held in the palm of a giant metal hand. Immediately, panic started to set in, and then as if whatever was holding him sensed his panic, Sam felt the delicate touch of the metal finger stroking his back, as if it was trying to calm him down. And it worked, somewhat, Sam relaxed a little bit and looked up at whoever was holding him, as well as the other one next to him. Immediately, Sam knew they were Cybertronian, although the metal hand did give it away from the start. Tilting his head, Sam tried to figure out who it might be, this one seemed familiar just why he seemed that way, he could not figure out. 

After a few moments in silence, the Cybertronian holding him finally spoke out.  
“It has been a while has it not Samuel?” he chuckled, causing Sam’s eyes to widen as he remembered the voice.   
“You... You’re one of the primes aren’t you?” Sam exclaimed, perhaps with too much childlike enthusiasm that he would have liked.   
“Indeed I am” the prime answered “I am Zeta Prime” He was mostly blue, with a few strokes of gold along different places of his frame.  
“And I am Vector Prime” the other one announced, this one resembled a seeker slightly, his frame being mostly white with different parts being red, he also had extensions which seemed to be wings on his back.   
Sam took a moment looking at the two; he couldn’t help but feel something was missing.  
“Weren’t there more of you last time we met?” Sam questioned, looking around. He looked back up at the two primes, only to be met with a look of solemn and disturbance upon them.  
“Yes, there were” Zeta replied somewhat hesitantly  
“Well where are they?” Sam asked still completely puzzled.  
“The others have ventured to the well of the allspark” Vector responded with much unease “There have been many... disagreements among us”  
Sam narrowed his eyes in confusion, they were hiding something from him, he was sure of it. As if they could sense his confusion, they carried on to explain.  
“As you know, our planet is dying; it is only a matter time before the core shuts down forever, leaving cybertron a cold lifeless planet” Vector started  
“But, recently, a way has been found that could save the core and restore our planet” Zeta continued  
“Our last hope” Vector clarified  
“However, this... method has proven to cause controversy among us, it has lead us to question whether it is really the only way to restore our home” Zeta said  
“Why are you telling me this?” Sam queried, if not a little bit scared  
“You are a prime, you deserve to know” Vector explained  
“But why tell me? Why bring me here? Why not tell Optimus?” Sam pushed, fear and slight agitation filling in him. The two looked at each other slightly; an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.  
“Because you play a far more vital role in this than he does” Zeta answered. That caused Sam to freeze with fear, a lot of it. What did they mean by that? What did he have to do? And what the hell was this last hope they were talking about?!   
But before Sam had the chance to ask anything, Vector spoke out, his body becoming very rigid and aware, as if he had sensed something, like a deer as a hunter approaches.  
“Something is coming” he warned “We should go, now”   
“Wait, what? What’s coming!?” Sam panicked  
“Before we part, we have one thing we must ask” Zeta pressed “If given no choice, would you die again for the future of the Autobots, for your brother?”  
Sam looked at the two, bewilderment swamped his mind   
“Yes” he answered simply, without thinking, but at the same time feeling quite sure of his answer.  
“Good bye Samuel, I hope we will meet again” Vector called out before the world around Sam faded out, the pain coming back once more.

Slowly, reality started to come back him, voices started to become clearer and crisp, his vision returning to him.  
“He’s waking up” a voice muttered “Ratchet! Come quick, Sam’s waking up!” Sam couldn’t help but to smile at the relief of hearing Mikaela’s voice again. He felt her hand grasp his, instinctively; he gripped onto it, holding her hand tightly. Slowly and grudgingly, Sam pushed himself up, finding himself on a bed, and still in med bay.  
“Careful Sam, do not try to push yourself” Ratchet advised as he scanned him for any injuries or abnormalities.   
“How do you feel Sam?” the voice of Optimus questioned, Sam massaged his head slightly, trying to ease the remaining pain away.  
“Physically, fine I think” Sam started, he looked up at his brother, a look of confusion in his eye “Mentally, I’m not so sure” Suddenly, Sam remembered one of the last thing he was told, terror swept through him again.  
“Something’s coming” he blurted out. Almost immediately, Optimus and the others became very tense, fighting instincts kicking in.  
“What’s coming?” Ironhide demanded, sounding as if he was gritting his teeth. But before Sam had the chance to answer, alarm sirens started to scream.  
“Decepticons on the perimeter!” Prowl exclaimed, clarifying the reason for the alarms. 

Immediately, Ironhide and Prowl ran out of medbay and out towards the perimeter, weapons loaded and ready. Others swiftly joined, weapons aimed at the one coming fleet. In less than a nano second, the sky lit up in a fury of fire and shots, coming from both sides. The oncoming fleet were seekers, lead by the one and only Starscream.  
"You know what to do” Starscream told his fleet “Destroy them all, I’ll deal with the human”   
He flew easily over the bombardments, dodging the oncoming fire as if it was nothing at all. He entered the Autobot base and didn’t take long before his scanners picked up Sam’s readings, chuckling at just how easy it was, he made a sharp turn towards med bay, right in Sam’s direction.  
“Starscream has breached the perimeter!” Ironhide called out to Optimus, aiming his shots towards the seeker. “He’s heading towards Med Bay!” Noting his change in direction, Ironhide’s shots becoming more heavy on the seeker, cursing at each time he missed him. 

Immediately after hearing Ironhide’s warning, Optimus charged his weapons and headed towards the door of the med bay.  
“Ratchet, get Sam and Mikaela out of here!” he ordered, he himself firing towards the oncoming seeker. With no hesitation, Ratchet transformed into his vehicle mode and opened his doors for the two. Sam quickly got up from the bed and hurried Mikaela towards Ratchet; however, he noticed the small hand pistol that lay a few meters away from where his bed was, small but any weapon was useful. Quickly, Sam ran back towards the bed, reaching for the small pistol.  
“Sam what are you doing!?” Mikaela cried out  
“Get out of here! Starscream is getting closer!” Optimus warned a rush of protectiveness and anger swarmed across the bond. As Sam took a hold of the pistol, he ran back towards Mikaela and Ratchet, but luck was not on his side. Starscream hand tracked the boy inside the bay, and just as he made his way towards the medic, Starscream fired at the roof the bay, causing rubble and derby to cut him off from the others. 

“Go!” Sam called out “I’ll meet you round the other side” Wasting no time; Sam ran the opposite direction, trying his best to dodge the oncoming fire from Starscream. Eventually, Sam made his way out of med bay, but still ran through the maze of the base, huge alleyways of hangers and buildings lay before him.   
“You can’t run forever boy!” Starscream snarled as he transformed and proceeded to stalk the boy like a predator for his prey. Sam turned a sharp corner, sheltering behind the little protection he had from the wall. Hurrying, Sam loaded the pistol and took aim. He leaned past the wall and fired. Miss. Loaded again. Fired. Bullet flicked off as it was nothing.   
The optic, aim for the optic Sam! He thought to himself, remembering the small training he received from Ironhide. Sam loaded the gun again, leaned back and...  
He was gone. Starscream had vanished.   
Fear swept through Sam, he hadn’t retreated that’s for sure, so where was he? Slowly, Sam walked away from the wall, the pistol held tightly in his sweaty hands. 

“Too easy” uttered the voice of Starscream from behind him. Sam snapped behind him and took fire, but it was too late. Starscream grabbed the boy and threw him up, catching him as he transformed.   
“The boy has been captured, Decepticons fall back” Starscream told his fleet as he flew off back towards the Decepticon base.  
Sam was helpless, all he could do was hope. Hope that death would be quick and painless.


	9. The Little Things Give You Away

**Chapter 8, The Little Things Give You Away**

If anything, guilt had been the thing that hit Optimus the most. The pounding feeling of guilt, anger and fear as he realised Sam had been captured by the Decepticons. One of his worst fears relived once again.

  _“Optimus, the Decepticons are retreating!” Ironhide called out to the Autobot leader. Optimus nodded in acknowledgement “Autobots fall back!”As the Autobots began to fall back, Optimus commed Ratchet to find out if Sam and Mikaela were alright and more importantly, alive._

_“Ratchet, how are the children?” there wasn’t an immediate reply, but when he did, an unease practically resonated through the line._

_“Mikaela is... alright” Ratchet finally responded_

_“And what about Sam?” Another silence_

_“He hasn’t returned” This time it was Optimus who didn’t answer. A surge of fear hit Optimus like a tonne of rocks; he frantically opened the bond between him and Sam. Nothing._

_“Optimus are you receiving me?”_

_There was only one logical explanation that his processor seemed to conclude was that Sam was either dead, or worse. Captured._

_“Samuel, I’m sorry”_

Optimus looked at his second in command, and both to one conclusion, Sam was captured. No body means no death, and the body of Samuel Wittwicky was not found. This led them to the next question. Why capture Samuel Wittwicky? Ransom? Torture? Or was he needed?

 “Is it possible that the Decepticons know of Samuels current... position among us?” Prowl asked, somewhat cautious of his choice of words.

“As much as I hope not, we must assume the worst and that indeed they are aware that Samuel is a prime” Optimus answered “We must get a lock on the Nemesis’s location, it is most likely Sam has been taken there”

“Understood” Prowl replied as he took a hold of the nearest datapad. Optimus looked at the scene in front of him, a significant amount of damage was taken and it was clear that his comrades were demoralised to say the least; including one of oldest friends. Almost cautiously, he approached Ratchet, who was busy helping the injured comrades.

“Ratchet” he started, hoping it would spark him to say something as since the battle, he had not spoken a single word. “How are you feeling old friend?”

“Guilty, if anything” Ratchet answered “I should have gone after him, told him to come back, anything. We would not be in this position if I had”

“You are not to blame for this” Optimus interjected “Nor you or I could have told that this would happen”

“But I still should not have let it happen, we have no idea of possible cost this will do to us” Ratchet rambled, nervousness in his voice. Optimus placed a servo gently on Ratchet’s shoulder

“You cannot stress on what you should have done, only on what can be done right now” simple as they might have been, those words were effective. Ratchet looked back at Optimus and nodded in agreement. No other words were needed.

And with that, Ratchet got back to help any mech which needed it.

Optimus could only hope that they wouldn’t be too late to fix any wrong which had been done.

* * *

 

“Shit, shit, shit” muttered Sam as Starscream took him to the nemesis, the notorious Decepticon warship. This was bad; this was very, very bad. It was clear the Decepticons wanted him for something, if they didn’t; he would be dead by now.

They were getting closer and closer to the warship, eventually landing roughly on the hard metallic surface. Starscream transformed quickly, causing Sam to fall hard onto the ground. This caused Sam to mutter several obscenities under his breath, unfortunately Starscream heard and proceeded to kick him in the back, only further increasing the pain.

“Walk fleshling” Starscream growled after kicking him hard. Sam grudgingly got up and limped in the direction of a big metal door Starscream was pushing him to. The doors opened as the two approached, and then closing violently as they had entered. The floor below Sam started to move and the two moved deeper into the heart of the ship. The lift descended in what felt like eye of the beast, flashes of light seeping through the elevator on the decent. After what felt like hours, the lift finally halted abruptly to a stop and the doors opened.

The Nemesis was just as Sam had imagined it, dark, cold and metallic. It looked like the light hadn’t touched it in its entire existence. He was pushed towards a huge set of doors which opened as soon as the two were present. There, right in front of him was Megatron. He sat on his self-proclaimed throne, with Soundwave standing closely by his side. If nightmares could be real, then Megatron would be the first thing Sam would see. And it wasn’t as if he could try and hide, there was nowhere to run, he was stuck where he was, trapped and scared.  
“Ah, Sam, nice of you to join us” Megatron spoke, his voice feeling like ice.

“Not as if I had much choice” Sam snapped, trying to hide his obvious fear.

“No, you didn’t” Megatron agreed “But somehow I feel that you wouldn’t have come if I hadn’t forced, am I not correct?”

Sam didn’t answer, he didn’t even make eye contact, just stood there, waiting for Megatron to make the next move. Feeling Sam’s fear and his unease, Megatron stood up from his throne and began to towards Sam.

“I suppose you’re wondering why I have summoned you here” Megatron spoke, Sam still didn’t answer but he continued anyway. “Due to the failure of the Fallen to try and harvest your sun, no thanks to you, we have had no energon or power, it is even a wonder that we are able to keep the nemesis functioning”

Sam watched as Megatron moved towards Soundwave, who gave him some sort of object. He moved back towards Sam and showed him the object.

“This is a power forger, an ancient relic of the primes, in the most desperate of situations, a prime can simply use this relic to convert any matter into energon or power”

“What’s that got to do with me?” Sam spat, this only received him an icy cold grin from Megatron, and some over Decepticons around him too.

“You are a Prime; you will get it to work” Megatron replied as he glanced towards Soundwave, who drew out a sword from his arm “One way, or another”

* * *

Mikaela watched the others around her as they prepared to head out for the possible battle ahead. Discreetly and carefully she readied herself, hair tied back, gun fully loaded, body pumped full of adrenaline. If Lennox and the Autobots were going to save Sam, then she was going too Mikaela watched as Lennox and Epps walked past her to join the Autobots, quickly she hurried to her feet, trying to catch up with the two.

“Lennox!” Mikaela shouted, getting the attention of the Major, who looked towards her with concern.

“You alright ‘kaela?” Will asked “I’m going with you” Mikaela stated, cutting him off. Immediately, Will’s expression changed from one of concern to one of sternness.

“No” was his immediate reply

“But...”

“No Mikaela!” Will snapped “It’s far too dangerous, you’re not even trained”  
“I wasn’t trained when I went to Mission city and Egypt!” she argued back “Oh and I wasn’t trained when I was thrown into an alien war!”

Will frowned at the young girl of 19, as much as he hated to admit it, she had a point. None of them was trained when they were forced to fight against a completely alien threat. But she was still young, with her life ahead of her. He couldn’t let her throw her life away like this. Yet, there was something about her which showed just how determined she was, she already survived two alien battles, so the odds were in her favour, but for how long? With this dilemma running around in his head, he finally came to an answer.  
“Ask Optimus” he answered, his voice softer than before “Convince him, and you convince me”

The quick spark of hope in Mikaela died down very quickly, convincing Optimus would be something else completely. But Sam needed her, and if she had any chance of repaying him then this was the least she could do. She looked at Will and nodded in agreement before walking off to find Optimus and the other Autobots.

* * *

Sideswipe finished up being checked over by Ratchet and quickly went over to find his brother testing out his swords in anticipation for the fight ahead.

“Sunny!” Sides called out to his twin, who stopped upon hearing him

“What do you want” Sunstreaker replied harshly “and don’t call me that” Sideswipe narrowed his optics in concern, there was something clearly troubling his brother.

“Hey, Sunny” Sideswipe said with slight concern

“What?” Sunstreaker snapped

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing” lied Sunny, knowing his brother almost too well, he stopped his brother in his tracks, forcing him to look at him.

“Don’t lie to me”

“You want the truth?” Sunny snapped “I don’t see the point, what’s the point of going after this kid who’s nothing but a liability!”

“He brought back Optimus” Sides argued “Everyone here is grateful except you, every human has played their part but you still hate them”

“Because they are nothing more than a liability, how are they supposed to help us in our cause when their nothing more than weak squishies?!” Sunstreaker shouted to his brother, who was somewhat startled by his reaction.

“They’re a lot the stronger than you think, I doubted them too but they’ve proved themselves, especially the two kids”

“Yeah well you can stay here on this planet of dirt, but should the chance come, I’m leaving”

“Sunny” Sides called out

“Don’t!” Sunstreaker replied “We got to go, Prowl’s calling us”

 

Prowl had started to gather up the needed bots for the assault on the nemesis. Nearly all of the Autobots were ready and waiting for their next orders, and some of the NEST operatives, including Lennox and Epps started to join. Prowl was in the middle of roll call when he heard a voice calling him.

“Prowl, Prowl!” he looked down and saw Mikaela running towards him “Have you seen Optimus?”

“He should be arriving promptly, is there something wrong?”

“I’m coming with you” Mikaela responded, immediately, Prowl’s optics narrowed, he hadn’t known the humans for long, but he knew they were fragile, far more fragile than any mech, if she went along, she would be putting herself in extreme danger.

“Mikaela, I would highly advice that you rethink your decision…”

“Prowl, is everyone ready to roll out?” Optimus asked the SIC, cutting him off

“Optimus, let me join you” Mikaela asked promptly, much like her other responses, Optimus denied her plea.

“Mikaela, we are going to be attacking the nemesis, it is full of Decepticons, there is no way I could guarantee your safety”

“You couldn’t guarantee me safety when we went to mission city, or when in Egypt, what makes this any different?!” Optimus did not reply, only looked at her as the question whirled around in his processer. Should he let her go?

“Please Optimus” Mikaela plead, taking on a softer, almost childlike tone “Sam needs me, and I need him, he’s helped me so much over the past few years and I owe a lot to him. This is the least I can do”

Optimus took in her confession, she had proven herself before, what would make this time so different? _The time she offlines perhaps?  
_ He knelt down to Mikaela’s level “Do you know how to defend yourself?”

Mikaela couldn’t help the smile the spread to her lips “Yep” Optimus let out a sigh as he gave in.

“Very well, you may join us” he said “But you will obey any instruction given to you, we tell you to run, you run, we tell you to hide, hide, we tell you to head back to base and leave us behind, you do that, understood?”

“Yes sir” Mikaela obeyed, and with that, she joined the other Autobots, awaiting further orders.

Prowl turned to Prime, concern on his face plates

“Are you sure she, or even any human within NEST is capable of defending themselves enough to take down a hostile threat” Prowl asked

“It is not that which I am worried about” Optimus answered “I am worried about how much longer she, or Sam or even Major Lennox will be able to stay with us before they become fully entangled in our war, a war they shouldn’t even belong”

With no answer, Optimus simply turned to the other Autobots, and announced their mission.

“Autobots, our mission is clear, rescue Samuel Wittwicky and put a stop to any plan the Decepticons are planning, understood?”

The Autobots nodded and showed their understanding of the mission ahead.

“Alright, Autobots, transform and roll out!”

 

 


End file.
